Guilty Pleasure
by RavineWreyn
Summary: And behind the secrecy of her closed doors, they took off their masks. [Helsa Smut]


**Yes, I have finally decided to publish this after some thoughts and seeing that some of you are eager to read it. Now, do note that I'm not the greatest smut-writer in the fandom, so please forgive me should this smut is not up to your standard, I tried my best.**

 **This is set in the same 'universe' of Chapter 4 of my fics 'Heartbeat' which was called 'Awake', but you're not necessarily have to read that. But do check it out should you love Helsa and want to read the various ways that I wrote them.**

She did not expect him to appear.

After a busy festive day at the town, where Anna had excitedly towed her husband and her sister through the marketplace, the evening was reserved for the royal guests to celebrate the Autumn Ball with Arendelle's monarch.

It was a masquerade party; attendees were all required to wear a mask to hide their face from the others. Not that it mattered or worked for her, she had a striking platinum blonde hair no one else had, to find the Queen was like to find light in total darkness.

Yet only she could find him.

Spotting that auburn hair, flaming under the light of the grand chandelier, the corner of her lips quirked up into a smile as he approached.

"Your Majesty," his lips met her knuckles as his green eyes flickered under his mask. "Would you give me the honor of dancing with you?"

She had agreed; had let him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor, to have his arm around her as he twirled her around, her billowy skirt flared around her.

He bowed when the song ended, kissed her knuckles again, something flashed in his eyes when he looked at her with a smile, and walked away.

"I am retiring for the night." She told her sister when she approached, and the Princess did not question her, as she knew her sister was not a huge fan of a crowded area.

With one last reminder of her sister not to get ahead of herself in her absence, Elsa left the ballroom.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist when she stood just outside the door to her chamber, warm lips pressed against the column of her neck as she leaned her head back against the sturdy shoulder behind her.

"Leaving so soon?" He murmured; breath hot as he replaced his lips with teasing teeth. "It is still quite early."

She chuckled then, hands holding his wrists as she freed herself out of his grasp. "I happen to have a private meeting with someone." There was a playful smile on her lips as she turned to face him, which received a matching raise of an eyebrow, one hand moving to the doorknob to open the door. "Shall we?"

As soon as they were both inside and the door was shut, their lips met eagerly, already missing each other from the time they have parted.

Her hands took off his mask while hers evaporated into thin air, bringing an amused chuckle coming from his lips. "You just had to, didn't you?"

"I could not help it." And again their lips met, tongues involved in a dance of their own.

His hands moved downward, cupping her behind before he heaved her up, her pale slender legs locking around his waist, back pressed against the nearby wall. He did not wear his gloves, his palms smoothly ran over the skin of her thigh, sending shiver down her spine as his mouth moved down to the column of her neck.

His mouth found the exposed part of her chest, ravishing the soft skin with teeth and tongue that would make her has to wear high collared dresses until the marks disappeared. His finger ran over the silk covering her most sensitive area and a moan emitted from her. It has been so long since they were alone together.

"Hans please," her hips moved against his, searching to relief the pressure that has started to build within her. Her fingers tugged on the lapels of his jacket, urging him as he kept teasing her with his finger.

Until the sound of ripping silk between their heavy breathing and his finger slipping through her folds under the many layers of her skirt fished out a gasp from her. He inserted another and Elsa's hips moved to meet his pumping, her legs tightened around his waist as her walls did around his digits.

His mouth silenced her loud moan when she came, one hand gripping his auburn hair while the other holding onto his shoulder as she rode off her peak, breath heavy and short as she looked at his green eyes, darken by lust and glowing in the dim room.

He carried her to bed while she recovered, her fingers undoing the buttons of his jacket with ease, chaste kisses exchanged between them with a smile on their faces.

The bed creaked when he sat down, her on his lap with her legs around his waist, palms pressed against his chest as she pushed him back to meet the mattress before her hands moved his clothing aside, revealing his well-build torso.

Just like her mask earlier, her dress also evaporated into thin air at her will before him, his hands running over her exposed skin as it was revealed bit by bit, down from her shoulders to her curves and then settled on her hips.

Leaning down, their lips met again while she moved against him, cold skin against warm one, hips moving against his still clothed one while he tried to undo his pants, resulting in her clit to brush over his knuckles instead, making her moan into their kiss.

When he was finally freed from the confine of his pants, Elsa wasted no time in lowering herself onto him, groaning at the feel of his length filling her again.

She truly, truly, missed this.

And from the way his hips bucked, lifted up to meet her as he groaned, he too missed it.

Their eyes stayed with each other's as she moved smoothly over him. There was no need for words to be exchanged between them but moans and groans along the sound of skin meeting skin, they knew what they wanted, what they need.

Her nails dug into his skin as she held onto him for support, a lustful mewl escaped her lips when his hands moved to her breasts, squeezing and toying with her nipples, rolling them under his thumbs.

The knowledge of the party happening in the castle as she spent her time here, all those guests unknowing of what the Queen was up to with the Prince, of her sister thinking that she had retired to bed, made her heart race and her pace faster, drawing his length all the way near the tip before she slammed herself down to his base, again and again as the need of release build up inside of her.

Her movement became more frantic when the inside of her stomach tightened, his hips moved up to help her as her eyes shut closed. She was so close, both of them knew, holding on for as long as she possibly could.

When she finally reached her peak, her walls tightening so hard around him, she let out a loud cry, biting down onto his hand that went up to cover her mouth, head thrown back as white explode in her vision.

He came soon after with a groan, his free hand squeezing against her breast as they slowed down until their hips eventually stopped, yet still intact as one.

She dropped onto him, bodies slick with sweat as both attempted to calm their breaths and heart down, rolling off him and onto the bed when her mind cleared.

"I missed this," she whispered, eyes trailed onto the ceiling above them, chest rising and falling calmly. "All this... I missed you."

He shifted onto his side, propping his head up with his hand to look at her face, running the back of his other hand down along her jaw. "I missed you too."


End file.
